Move Tutor
A Move Tutor (Japanese: え Move Teacher) is a non-player character who will teach a Pokémon specific moves. Move Tutors are found in Kanto (including the Sevii Islands), Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and the Pokémon Stadium. They are not to be confused with Move Reminders. Generation I Move Tutors Stadium (Japanese) In the game known as in Japanese that was only released in Japan, if the player clears the Master Ball division of the L1-30 Division with a in his or her party, the Pikachu can learn . |} |} Stadium (English) In the international release of the game known as in English, if the player clears the Master Ball division of the Round 2 Prime Cup with only Pokémon selected directly from a Game Pak with a in his or her party and does not save during the tournament, the Pikachu can learn . Pikachu only has to be selected for the final battle and does not have to take part in the battle. |} |} Generation II Move Tutors Crystal In , an old man visits the Goldenrod Game Corner every Wednesday and Saturday after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. He teaches three different moves for 4000 coins, two of which were TMs in Generation I and returned to that status in Generation III, and one of which later became a TM with the other two. These moves are breedable in the same fashion as TMs and HMs. After teaching a move, the man will leave and will not be able to teach another move until the next available day. |} |} Generation III Move Tutors FireRed and LeafGreen These Move Tutors are in . They do not appear in the Generation I games. Normal Move Tutors These tutors will teach a Pokémon a move otherwise unobtainable with the Generation III TM list. Many of the NPCs which gave a TM containing a move in Generation I that is no longer available in TM form in the current generation will directly teach the move they would have given instead. These can only be taught once. |tm=08}} |tm=10}} |tm=05}} |tm=01}} |tm=03}} |} |} Special Move Tutors A woman at Two Island's Cape Brink will teach one move to each of the fully evolved Kanto starter Pokémon. She will teach to , to , and to . The moves can only be taught to one of these three Pokémon once, and the Pokémon learning the move must have maximum friendship. |} |} Emerald In , various Move Tutors can be found across the Hoenn region. Some moves may be purchased at the . Those that cannot be purchased may only be learned once from the tutor. Free Move Tutors |} |} Battle Frontier Move Tutors |} | |} |} |} Pokémon XD General Move Tutor In , there is a Move Tutor in Agate Village. Like in FireRed and LeafGreen, these moves can only be taught once. |} |} Mew Move Tutor A Move Tutor at Mt. Battle can teach moves for the cost of 5,000 Poké Coupons. This can only be done after beating the game, but it can be done multiple times. Unlike other Move Tutors, this one does not give the player a direct choice in what Mew learns. Instead, he asks a few questions and then offers a full set of moves for Mew. This Move Tutor can teach Mew any move it can otherwise learn by TM, HM, or from any other Generation III Move Tutor, plus one of the moves below: |} |} Generation IV Move Tutors Diamond and Pearl There are two Move Tutors in Sinnoh—one on and one on . The Move Tutor on Route 210 teaches to a Dragon-type Pokémon which has had its friendship maximized. Similar to the Cape Brink Move Tutor in FireRed and LeafGreen, the Route 228 Move Tutor will teach one of the elemental versions of to a fully-evolved starter with maximum friendship. Unlike the Cape Brink tutor, it can be any of the twelve starter Pokémon, but the move's type will always correspond with the Pokémon's primary type. Also unlike the Cape Brink tutor, it can be taught as many times as the player likes. }} }} }} }} |} |} Platinum In , in addition to the Move Tutors in Diamond and Pearl, three new Move Tutors are added, in Snowpoint City, on , and in the Survival Area. These Move Tutors accept shards in return for their services, charging eight shards of various colors per move. Free Move Tutors }} }} }} }} |} |} Shard Move Tutors |} | style="vertical-align:top" | }} |} |} | style="vertical-align:top" | }} |} |} |} HeartGold and SoulSilver The following tutor moves are available in . Similar to Emerald, most of the moves that a Move Tutor can teach to a Pokémon require a set amount of Battle Points, these tutors being located in the Frontier Access. Fourteen of these moves are exclusive to HeartGold and SoulSilver, while the rest are also obtainable in Platinum. Free Move Tutors |} |} Frontier Access Move Tutors |} |valign=top| |} |} |valign=top| |} |} |} Generation V Move Tutors Black and White In , there are four Move Tutors in Unova: one in Driftveil City, one on , one in Opelucid City and one in Castelia City. A man in his house in Driftveil City teaches the newly-introduced , which can be combined with each other in double and triple battles for additional effects. As before, the elemental variants can be taught to friendly fully-evolved starter Pokémon of each respective type, with the new Move Tutor being located on Route 13. is taught by the opposite game's Opelucid Gym Leader (Drayden or Iris ), but maximum friendship is not required. Also, if the player brings an event to Café Sonata in Castelia City, a musician will teach it . Furthermore, if the player brings an event with , , and in their party to Moor of Icirrus, they will teach it . }} }} }} }} |} |} Black 2 and White 2 Free Move Tutors }} |} |} Shard Move Tutors There are Move Tutors that teach moves for 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, or 12 of a specific color of Shard. These Move Tutors can be found in Driftveil City, Lentimas Town, Humilau City and Nacrene City. The Driftveil City tutor teaches moves in exchange for s. The Lentimas Town tutor teaches moves in exchange for s. The Humilau City tutor teaches moves in exchange for s. The Nacrene City tutor teaches moves in exchange for s. |} | style="vertical-align:top" | }} |} |} | style="vertical-align:top" | }} |} |} | style="vertical-align:top" | }} |} |} |} Generation VI X and Y |} |} Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Free Move Tutors |} |} Battle Resort Move Tutors Move Tutors are available at the Battle Resort, immediately left of the Pokémon Center. Four Tutors have set up stands next to each other, and will teach Pokémon moves in exchange for Battle Points. The Tutors are not identified in any manner, so the moves taught at each are as follows, in order from left to right: |} | style="vertical-align:top" | |} |} | style="vertical-align:top" | |} |} | style="vertical-align:top" | |} |} |} Generation VII Sun and Moon |} |} Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Free Move Tutors |} |} Battle Point Move Tutors |} | style="vertical-align:top" | }} |} |} | style="vertical-align:top" | }} |} |} | style="vertical-align:top" | }} |} |} |} In other games PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure In PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure, and will teach the player and , respectively. This will drastically enhance Pikachu's performance in battle. Though Electabuzz does not actually teach Pikachu how to use Thunderbolt, he does help strengthen its power. Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, once the story arc of the game's Epilogue has been completed, Hawlucha's Slam School will gain the option to teach any connected Pokémon various moves in return for a large amount of Poké. The moves available include all moves taught by the Move Tutors in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, , and all moves known by one of the game's starter Pokémon (these moves can only be taught to Pokémon in the same evolutionary family as the starter that had them). In the anime In the , several characters comparable to Move Tutors have appeared. However, instead of directly teaching the move to a Pokémon, the "Move Tutors" in the anime usually tend to just show an example of the move they are teaching, and the Pokémon has to work hard in order to properly master it. In All Things Bright and Beautifly!, a Pokémon Coordinator named offered to help to teach his in preparation for his Rustboro Gym battle with Roxanne, demonstrating the move with his . Although Pikachu started learning the move in the same episode, it took him until the events of The Winner By a Nosepass, during the Gym battle with Roxanne, to perfect the move. In Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry, when Ash was having trouble of teaching his , a man named "Vladimir the Attacker" offered to teach Ash how to use the move properly, using his 's Aerial Ace as a demonstration. Swellow managed to master the move in the next episode. In Journey to the Unown!, after seeing 's 's , Ash asked Kenny to help his to learn the same move. Kenny eventually agreed to teach Energy Ball to Turtwig, and, after many failures, the move was finally perfected in Riding the Winds of Change!. According to Kenny, learning the move would have been easier if Turtwig had known , since the two attacks require the same kind of focusing of power. In Crossing the Battle Line!, Reggie and his helped Ash's Staravia learn . The move was perfected by the time of Ash's Veilstone Gym battle with Maylene in the next episode. In A Meteoric Rise to Excellence!, Ash and met an old woman named Wilma, who was teaching an to use . She explained that Trainers leave their s under her care so they can learn Draco Meteor, and Altaria was one of the Pokémon she was teaching at the time. In Short and To the Punch!, Clayton and his helped Ash's Buizel learn by practicing on a waterfall. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga During the , an old woman named Ultima offered to teach 's Saur and Blue's Charizard the "ultimate moves" of their respective types. For the training, the two Trainers received special bracelets, which would only remove themselves from their wrists once they had mastered their moves. After crossing three sets of tests on Two Island, Red and mastered their respective ultimate moves: and . Ultima also later taught to 's Blasty, by the girl's own request. Later, off-panel, and also managed to master the ultimate moves with their respective starter Pokémon: Exbo and Megaree. During the , , , , and were each given one of Ultima's bracelets, allowing their respective starters, , Mumu, Chic, and , to learn the ultimate moves as well. Using these skills (combined with Pika, Chuchu, and Pibu's ), the Pokédex holders were able to destroy the giant -like monster summoned by Guile Hideout's wish to . Emerald visited a Move Tutor off-panel before Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II, where he was shown to have taught his with the Battle Points he had earned in preparation for his challenge, where the move proved its usefulness by easily taking out Rose's . In Fight in a Cold Climate, and visited the Move Tutor in Driftveil City and taught their Pignite and and , respectively. They later used these combination attacks to defeat a pair of s and their at the Cold Storage. In PAORAS09, Ruby stole a special Draconid scroll from Zinnia, which Ultima later revealed to contain the essence of a move called . She explained that the scroll works in a similar way to her bracelets, making them both sort of primitive TMs. Ruby later used the scroll to teach Dragon Ascent to . Trivia * In Pokémon Platinum, there are exactly two tutorable moves for every type except for the type. * All of the tutorable moves in (with the exception of the three moves taught at Cape Brink) were previously teachable via TM in Generation I. Similarly, all of the tutorable moves in and (with the exception of the moves that can only be taught to ) were previously teachable via TM in Generation I and/or Generation II. In other languages |fr=Donneur de Capacités Maître des Capacités |de=Attacken-Lehrer Attacken-Helfer |it=Insegnamosse |ko=기술 가르침 |pt=Tutor de Movimentos |es=Tutor de Movimientos |vi = Ngôi nhà dạy chiêu thức }} de:Attacken-Lehrer fr:Donneur de Capacités it:Insegnamosse ja:わざおしえ pl:Nauczyciel ruchu zh:傳授招式 Category:Pokémon world